GB-A-1 303 810, published on Jan. 24, 1973, discloses clear, liquid compositions which comprise a visually distinct component of particle size at least 0.5 mm diameter. The liquid medium in which the visually distinct components are suspended preferably has the rheological properties of a Bingham body. That is to say that by virtue of its internal structure the medium will exhibit a yield value from which it is possible to calculate the maximum size of particle which can stably be suspended for a given difference in density between the medium and suspended particles.
However if the desired size of suspended particles exceeds the size which is the maximum theoretically which can be suspended without either sinking or floating then either the liquid medium would have to be modified in order to increase the yield value or the density difference between the medium and the suspended particles would have to be decreased. Neither of these solutions may be practical and economical. Furthermore, if the yield point of the medium is too high, then it becomes difficult to pour the product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide visually appealing liquid compositions comprising suspended particles. The suspended particles themselves may either contribute to the aesthetic appearance of the product, or they may have some technically functionality, or both of these. The problems of instability, i.e. particles separating either by floating or sinking, and of excessively high yield points are overcome.